I'm Here For You
by cookiequeen13
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE READ! This is my second story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story!**

**The girls are in 10Th grade.**

**Summary: ****The Rowdyruffs are back and go to school. Brick falls in love with Momoko and Blossom but he doesn't know who to choose until he finds out Momoko's secret. Then unexpectedly Brick stabs Blossom. Momoko doesn't know why he did it. Momoko starts to not show any emotion anymore and gets so upset. No one ever see's Brick or his brothers anymore ever since then. Than one day Momoko decides she doesn't want to live anymore. She skips school and decides to go somewhere, where she can kill herself so she doesn't have to feel sorrow or pain anymore. She hopes when she goes to heaven she won't remember him. Does Brick ever show up to rescue her? Or will Momoko really die? Story will be way better than this sounds. I've always been terrible at summaries.**

* * *

**Momoko's/Blossom's POV**

"Hey Momoko!" Kaoru and Miyako yelled. "Why are you so late?" "We have been waiting here for a while now!"

"We were about to just go ahead to school without you!" Kaoru yelled.

Sorry! "My alarm clock didn't go off!"

"Well we better hurry!" I don't want to be late! Kaoru yelled. "Alright let's go!" Momoko yelled. Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako ran to the school.

We only had first period together. We finally made it to class with a minute to spare. We quickly went to our seats.

"The teacher isn't here yet?" "That's weird." Miyako said with concern.

The door opened. A woman with dark brown hair reaching down to her back, wearing a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and black pumps. Three boys walked in the room. "Hello class today we have three new students!" "All three of them are brothers!" The teacher said. "Boys I'm Miss. Stevens." "Why don't you introduce yourselves!" Miss. Stevens said.

"Names, Madoka." Said the boy with orange hair and Blood red eyes. "I'm, Makoto." Said the boy with Blond hair and dark ocean blue eyes. "Yo, Kyo." Said the boy with black raven hair covering his right eye, and forest green eyes.

All the girls in the whole class went wild except for, Miyako, Kaoru, and I. All screaming, _he's mine! No he's mine! _All the girls were girls were fighting over them. I use to be boy crazy, but now I'm not.

"Thank your for the introduction." The teacher said happily. "Everyone settle down!" "Now, Madoka you sit next to Momoko." "Momoko can you please raise your hand." Miss. Stevens asked.

I heard my name being called and I turned around. I saw that Miss. Stevens was telling me to raise my hand for some reason. But I did what she said. The orange haired boy named Madoka came over and sat next to me.

"Makoto you sit next to Miyako." Miss. Stevens said. Miyako raised her hand.

"Kyo, you sit next to Kaoru." Said Miss. Stevens. Kaoru raised her hand and sighed.

I looked at Madoka. He just look so familiar. But I don't know where I've seen him before. Madoka, and his brothers looked sort of like... like the Rowdyruff Boys. Wait! The Rowdyruff Boys! That's impossible! We killed them a few years ago! There is no way that they are a live! Maybe they just look like them! Yeah, that could be possible.

"Hi." Said Madoka.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Madoka.

"Hi."

"So do you like sweets?" Madoka asked.

"Oh I love sweets!" "Their just so good!"

"Really?" "I love sweets too!" "Do you wanna go get some after school and eat them at the park?" Madoka asked.

"That would be great!" I turned my head away.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked me.

"Oh... it's just that no one's ever asked me to do something like this with them." "Except Miyako, and Kaoru."

"Oh, than people don't know what their missing." Madoka said to me.

I started to blush. Wait am I blushing?

Our belts started to flash.

Miyako, Kaoru and I raised our hands immediately.

"Miss. Stevens!" "My brain's melting!"

"My stomach is on fire!"

"My leg's frozen!"

"Alright, go to the nurse and see what she has to say about this!" The teacher said.

"Okay!" The three of us said on our way out.

We ran to the roof. "Alright!" "Lets transform!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

I opened my communicator. (I don't remember what they are called so I'm just going to call them communicators.)

The professor was on the screen. "Girls!" "Mojo Jojo is attacking the Mayor's Office!"

I closed my communicator and the three of us flew into the sky. After a few minutes we finally reached the Mayor's Office.

Mojo was in his giant robot... arguing with the mayor?

"I think I should be Mayor!"

"No you're a villain! You can't be the Mayor!"

"So what if I am!" "I deserve to be Mayor!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Will they ever shut up!" I screamed.

They didn't even look. They just kept arguing!

"That's it!"

"Yo-yo Supreme!"

My Yo-yo hit Mojo.

"Hey!" "Leave you stupid Powerpuffs!" "This is none of your concern!" Mojo yelled.

"Everything is our concern, when if you're trying to destroy the city!" "Or trying to take the Mayors place!" Kaoru yelled.

"Mega-Tron Hammer!"

Mojo once again was knocked into the sky.

"Come on!" "Lets get back to school quick!" Miyako said.

*After School*

"Hey Miyako, and Momoko." "I've been trying to ask you this." "I didn't get a chance at lunch, because Sakamoto was siting there with us trying to annoy us!" Kaoru said.

"So what is it?" Miyako asked.

"Don't you think the boys look sort of look like, The Rowdyruff Boys?" Kaoru asked.

"But that's impossible!" "We killed The Rowdyruff Boys!" I yelled.

"Momoko!" "Keep your voice down!" Kaoru scolded me.

"Sorry!" I said.

"But they can't be The Rowdyruff Boys!" I yelled. "He's just so nice!"

"What!" "Nice?" "What did Madoka say to you?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh it's just that he asked me if I wanted to come to the park with him and eat some delicious sweets together!" I said getting excited.

"You mean like a date?" Miyako asked.

"I don't know I guess." Now that I think about it, is it a date?

"Oh I got to go!" "Madoka is probably waiting for me!"

I got to my favorite snack store. I saw Madoka waiting for me. "Hi Madoka!"

"Oh hi Momoko!" He said cheerfully.

We both went inside. "So what do you want?" Madoka asked me.

"Oh I know what I want!" "I'll be right back!" I said running around the store, picking things off the shelf.

I came back to the counter with my arms full of different things. Madoka came back to the counter with arms full of sweets too.

The cashier told us how much the sweets cost. I was about to take out some money from my purse when, Madoka stopped me.

"Don't worry I'll pay for everything." Madoka said.

"All that?" "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Madoka said.

"Alright." I said to him.

We both walked to the park with two bags full of scrumptious sweets! My mouth started to water. I could hardly wait to eat them! We finally got to the park, and sat down.

"You know Momoko, I wanted to ask you this." Madoka said.

"What is it?" I asked him, blinking a few times.

"Why did you come up with weird excuses to get out of class?"

"They were kind of ridiculous." Madoka said.

"Well... I... you... see..." I kept twiddling fingers, trying to figure out what to say.

"That's alright." "I guess you don't trust me enough for you to tell me." Madoka said.

"No that's not it!" "It's just that... I needed to do something important!" Technically that isn't lying, because protecting everyone from Mojo, is very important.

My belt started to flash. "Hey, Madoka I have to use the bathroom!" I said.

But before I could go, Mojo Jojo came in his giant robot smashing everything up.

"What again!" "Attacking twice in one day!" "Some thing's up!" Madoka looked at me.

I didn't even realize I was thinking out loud.

"Come on!" Madoka yelled. Madoka grabbed my hand and ran over behind a tree.

"I think were safe now." Madoka said.

"We saw, Bubbles and Buttercup get there."

"Huh?" "Where's Blossom?" Madoka asked.

"I'm sure she will be there any minute." I told him.

I have to distract him, so I can transform. But how? Oh I got it!

When Madoka was looking back at Mojo, I ran. "Momoko!" "Where are you going!" Madoka yelled going after me.

I have to find somewhere to transform really quick! But where? Oh I know! There is only one place Madoka can't go in! The girls bathroom. I quickly ran into the girls bathroom, into one of the stalls.

"Momoko!" Madoka yelled my name outside the girls bathroom.

I better transform quick!

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Powerpuff Girl Z!"

"What!" "There's no window!" "I'm going to have to run out through the door fast!"

I quickly ran out the door and flew into the sky. I was running so fast I didn't even look to see if Madoka noticed me.

"Finally Blossom!" "What took so long!" Kaoru yelled.

"I was trying to find a place to get away from Madoka!" I yelled.

"Whatever!" "Lets just get this over with!" Kaoru shouted.

"Graviton Drive!"

"Furi Kintoki Shoot!"

"Bubble champagne!"

Mojo was knocked into the sky.

I looked back to see if Madoka was still waiting in front of the bathroom. But he wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

"Hi Flowerfluffs!" Said a voice.

What! No it can't be! I turned around to see the Rowdyruffs flying in front of us.

"Wait!" "The Rowdyruff Boys!" The three of us said at the same time.

"That's right were back!" Brick said.

"But how are you boys here?" "Also how are you boys even flying!" "This is impossible!"

"Than why don't we explain everything to you Blossy?" "Right after we kick your butts!" Brick yelled.

"What are you boys going to do?" "Throw a stupid gym sock at us?" Kaoru said.

"Or throw ear wax at us?" Bubbles said.

"Or shoot spit balls at us?"

**Butch's POV**

It was so cute how they thought we still carried those things around. We were about to surprise them with our new weapons. I can't wait to see the look on their faces.

"So that's what you think!" "You still think we use those things!" The three of us took out our weapons.

I took out a flute.

Boomer took out a baseball bat.

Brick took out his boomerang.

**Brick's POV**

It was pretty awesome to see the look on their faces. But I can't stop thinking on how Momoko's doing! I don't remember her coming out. I really hope she's okay. When I was by the bathroom I saw Blossom run out of the bathroom so fast. I don't even remember her going inside there. I can tell something is up. Especially since I never saw Momoko come out of the bathroom. I remember when I first saw Momoko, she looked so familiar. She looked just like... Blossom. Wait Blossom! There is no way she can be Blossom! But it kind makes sense. She ran into the bathroom but never came out, but Blossom did and I don't remember her even going in there! Also when I was with Momoko, Blossom wasn't there. Wait, also in class she made up some excuse to get out of class, which at the time, Mojo was attacking! But now that I look at her. Momoko has a belt exactly like Blossom's. Is it possible that Momoko and Blossom is the same person? No that's crazy! There probably just coincidences! Yeah that's probably it!

I felt something hit my head. I snapped out of my thoughts to see that Blossom hit me on the head with her Yo-yo.

"Brick!" "Pay attention!" Butch yelled at me.

I turned to face Blossom. My plan was to wait until the others go off to fight their counterparts. Than I was going to get Blossom to chase me over some where far from the others. Than I would try to see if I could knock the truth out of her. Than I will see if Blossom is Momoko Akatsutsumi.

But I just really hope not. I don't want someone I love to be the person that killed me. Wait did I say, love? To tell the truth I haven't even known Momoko that long and I'm already falling for her.

But Blossom. She is pretty, and nice, and were always fighting each other, but I kind of like her. Wait! Did I just say I liked her! Obviously! There is something wrong with me! I can't like Blossom! I don't like her! Do I?

* * *

**Please review! I know that it probably kind of sucks! But I promise it gets more interesting! This is only my second story! But My first story wasn't that great either! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all that reads my story! now shows number of views! And WOW! did I have a lot! So enjoy!**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

I turned to face Blossom. My plan was to wait until the others go off to fight their counterparts. Than I was going to get Blossom to chase me over some where far from the others. Than I would try to see if I could knock the truth out of her. Than I will see if Blossom is Momoko Akatsutsumi.

But I just really hope not. I don't want someone I love to be the person that killed me. Wait did I say, love? To tell the truth I haven't even known Momoko that long and I'm already falling for her.

But Blossom. She is pretty, and nice, and were always fighting each other, but I kind of like her. Wait! Did I just say I liked her! Obviously! There is something wrong with me! I can't like Blossom! I don't like her! Do I?

What! What am I thinking! I hate her! Besides! She killed me!

"Brick!" "What are you doing!" "Pay attention!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Blossom.

I turned around to see my brothers already fighting there counterparts and to see Blossom right in front of me with her arms crossed.

Now is my chance...

"Hey Blossom!" "If you wanna fight me, you gotta catch me!" I flew toward the woods.

"Hey Brick!" "Come back here!" Blossom yelled. "I don't want to fight!" Blossom told him.

"You don't?" I asked.

"I just want to ask you something." Blossom said.

"Alright" "We can talk over there." I pointed to a far away lake.

But wait a minute. If I ask Blossom, if she is Momoko Akatsutsumi, than she might suspect me that I'm Madoka. I can't risk that. I'll just let her ask the questions and I might answer them.

**Blossom's POV**

I was thinking about asking Brick if he was Madoka. He looks exactly like him. But I also want to ask him about, how he is back and how does him and his brothers get superpowers. Also I noticed that he has a black belt that's red on the communicator and has a, R on it. Just like ours, but only similar. Now that I think about it, didn't Madoka have the same belt as Brick's? Nah I'm probably just imagining it. Yeah that's probably it! But if he is Madoka, I don't want him to wonder, or know that Momoko Akatsutsumi is Blossom. I'll just ask him the other questions. Yeah. Oh were here.

I sat down.

"Brick, how are you and your brothers back?" I asked.

"I can't answer that." Brick said.

"Why NOT!" I screamed.

"Because that's a question I can't answer!" "You didn't expect me to answer all you questions, did you?"

To tell the truth I honestly did. But I should have known. I mean like he's a villan!

"Ok, how did you and your brothers get superpowers?" I asked him.

"I can't answer that either." Brick said crossing his arms.

"Ok than how about, how do you have those belts?"

"I can't answer that one." Brick said.

"THAN WHAT CAN YOU ANSWER! I yelled.

"I just can't." Brick said.

"Fine, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but... I have no choice."

"Yo-yo Furi Kintoki Shoot!" My Yo-yo knocked him into the trees.

**Brick's POV**

I would of thought that when she asked the questions, they would be easier to answer.

But now she's angry. I guess I have no choice but to fight her.

"Boomerang Slash!" I yelled. The Boomerang hit Blossom, and she was knocked closed to the lake.

Hey I have an idea. My brothers did say, that today was the day that we would get revenge on the Powerpuff Girls Z. I now know exactly, how I'm going to get revenge on Blossom. Some people say that revenge is never the answer, but I think that is a load of crap.

When Blossom was starting to get back up, I grabbed her and flew as fast as I could toward the lake while my hand still had a grip on her. She tried to struggle out of my grasp, but I gripped her tighter. I flew aboved the lake and grabbed her with both hands. I put her arms behind her back and held them behind tight. I took her Yo-yo and tied it around her arms and hands so she could not move. I unwravled her bow and wrapped it around her legs. I grasped her tighter and pushed her down into the lake, and held her down, and pushed her down deep into the lake.

I flew away, back to where the others were. I saw Buttercup and Butch bruised. Boomer and Bubbles had a few scratches around themselves. I could tell that Butch used his flute, because I could see some Buttercup and Bubbles's ears red and a little bit of blood still leaking out of their ears.

"Come on!" " Were done here!" "Lets go!" I yelled at my bro's.

"Wait!" "Where's Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"You find her." "I'm not in charge of her." I said. My brothers and I flew off.

**Blossom's POV**

What am I going to do? I can't move! Oh now! I... I can't breathe. Ev... every... everything... is g-going bl, blurry...

**Bubbles's POV**

I don't understand! What did Brick do with Blossom! I turn to see Buttercup freaking out by turning every direction.

"Buttercup!" "Calm down!" "We'll find her!" "Maybe she is already back at the Professor's Lab waiting for us!" I said.

"Your probably right." Buttercup said.

We both flew to the lab. We both changed back. "Hey Ken!" I said.

"Oh hi girls." "Where's Blossom?" Ken asked.

"What!" "We thought she was here with you!" Kaoru yelled.

"She's not here." "Maybe she went home." Ken suggested.

"Alright!" We ran as fast as we could to Momoko's house. We knocked on the front door. Momoko's mom came out. It was almost 8:00.

"Hi Mrs. Akatsutsumi!" "We were wondering if Momoko was here." I said.

"Um." "No." "She's not with you?" Momoko's mother asked.

"No." Kaoru replied.

"Oh!" "I really hope she is ok!" "Its about 8:00!" Momoko's mother started to get worried.

"Um... don't worry!" "We'll find her!" "She's probably getting candy like usual!" Than we both left. I only said that because I didn't want to worry her mom.

"Wait?" "Look, there's an ambulance going that way!" I pointed to the left.

"And?" "Your point is?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe it will lead to where Momoko is!" I said. "So lets go!" We both ran following the ambulance.

It lead us to a lake.

I could see the paramedics putting someone on the gurney. I walked over closer. I saw a girl with really long red hair. But it was... Blossom. She hadn't transformed back into Momoko. "Wait, Blossom!" I yelled.

The paramedics, started putting an oxygen mask on her. They were pumping her stomach. "Hurry!" "She's not breathing!"

* * *

**Clift hanger! Yay! I'm evil! Muhahahahaha! ^^**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! And all the people who read my story! I really appreciate it! Enjoy the story! Oh by the way, all the way at the end I changed it. But its repeated right here where I changed it. **

* * *

***At The Lab***

**Miyako's POV**

We were following an ambulance and it lead us to a lake.

I could see the paramedics putting someone on the gurney. I walked over closer. I saw a girl with really long red hair. But it was... Blossom. She hadn't transformed back into Momoko. "Wait, Blossom!" I yelled.

The paramedics, started putting an oxygen mask on her. They were pumping her stomach. "Hurry!" "She's not breathing!"

Kaoru had a worried look on her face.

They all quickly jumped into the ambulance truck. We quickly asked them if we could come along, and they let us in with them. They used that thing that doctors or nurses ect. use. (You know that thing that thing where they rub these two objects together and its kind of like electricity and it pumps you up when you pull it up. You know that thing? Yeah that.) They did it over and over again. I could hardly watch. Kaoru felt the same.

Soon enough, we finally got to the hospital. They quickly ran Blossom in. We both followed. They put her in a room. Kaoru and I stood outside the room watching what they were doing. They hooked Blossom up to a heart rate thing. (You know those annoying machines that go beep! Beep! Beep! All the time. You know what I mean right?) The machine was beeping slowly. I hope Blossom was going to be ok.

But what another thing I'm worried about is what if they find out her identity. But someone will, because, they are going to want to notify her parents. We have to because she won't even be aloud to leave the hospital, when she's better without her parents. So her parents are going to have to find out. But right now, I just hope Blossom will be ok.

***The Rowdyruffs Place***

**Brick's POV**

"Hey Brick!" "Are you sure your ok?" Butch asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "So what did happen to Blossom?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing!" Boomer said as he came in and sat down on the couch next to them. "You really wanna know." "Don't you?" Brick asked. "Stop playing games and just tell us!" Butch said. "What game!" "I wanna play!" Boomer said. "Boomer." "I can already tell your not the smartest of the three of us." I said. "Hey!" Boomer said. "Oh come on!" "You know its true." Butch said. "Now lets just all shut up and let Brick talk!" Butch said.

"Alright." "Its simple, what I did." "I drowned her." I answered. "What?" Butch asked. Butch and Boomer's face both twitched, and looked at me and weird. "You heard me." "I drowned her." I said.

"Wha, wha, what do you mean?" Boomer asked.

"I simply drowned her." "What else is their, to say?" I asked.

"Wow." "How did you manage to do that?" Butch asked. "I have my ways." I replied.

"Do you think she's dead?" Boomer asked.

"Nah, she's probably fine." Butch said.

"Well by drowning Blossom, you got some sweet revenge." Butch said. "Maybe I can find some better revenge for Buttercup." Butch said.

"Yeah for Bubbles too!" Boomer said.

"So I saw you with a girl, at the park earlier today." Butch said. "Yeah..." I replied back. "So why didn't you go back with her after the fight?" Butch asked. "I couldn't find her." "She must have left." I said. "Oh." "That's too bad." Butch said.

I know I couldn't tell them, that their's a possibility that Momoko is Blossom. But I refuse to believe it. Momoko sounds like a sweet inoccent girl anyway. Their isn't anyway that she is the one that killed me. I remember after the fight when I went to go look for her.

***Flashback!***

I un-transformed. "Hey Brick!" "What are you doing?" Butch asked. "Oh don't worry!" "I"ll catch up with you guys later!" I said. "Alright." Butch said, and left with Boomer. "Hey Momoko!" "Where did you go?" "Momoko?" I guess she left, when things started to get dirty around here. She probably thought I left, and decided to do the same. Oh well. I walk this time. I looked around as I walked along the sidewalk. Than I saw two girls chasing after an ambulance truck. "What are they doing?" "Why are they chasing that truck?" "How weird." "Hey wait a minute." "I've seen those girls!" "They were in one of the same class as us." That's weird. Now that I think about it. They look just like Bubbles and Buttercup. But as if. Their is no way they are. Oh, I better get home, or my brothers will start to worry!

***End of Flashback!***

"So what's that girls name?" Butch asked. "Momoko." I replied. "Heh." "Not bad."Butch said.

"Lets watch some T.V. Boomer said turning on the T.V.

A news reporter with short brown hair and brown eyes showed up on the screen. "This is News Reporter Haruka Yoshida!" "We have BREAKING NEWS!" "We are outside the hospital!" "We have just found out that Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z is here in Central Tokyo hospital!" "The doctors are stuggling trying to keep her breathing!" "They are all doing their best!" "We were told that she was found drowned in a lake!" "Their was no sign of the other two Powerpuffs, when they got there!" "There not even here!"

"What!" "So you really did drown her." Butch said with a smirk. "What you didn't believe me?" I asked. "No I did." "I'm just saying that your proof was right here that confirmed it." Butch said. "Ok" I said. "So where do you think the other two are?" Boomer asked. "I don't know." I said.

"We have HUGE news!" The news reporter said.

***At the hospital***

**Miyako's POV**

I really hope she's going to be ok! I quickly turned around to face the room when I heared someone say, 'Oh no!'

***Rowdyruffs Place***

The News Reporter announced what had happened. "What!" Brick screamed.

***The Hospital***

"I heard long beeps. I looked at Kaoru's face. She had tears leak from her eyes. This was the very first time I saw Kaoru cry. I wanted to know why she was crying. Than I looked and heard. Now I know why.

The heart Monitor beeped for at least a few minutes. Than it stopped beeping.

* * *

**Ok I'll probably have the next chapter next week. I liked to do one chapter each week usally. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Now here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"What!" No, no. Blossom, she, she couldn't be dead. I looked at her, not paying attention to the doctors rushing everywhere, all around her. Her skin was growing pale, I went over to touch her. Her skin was ice cold. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to. I know she has to be alive in their somewhere.

I turned and looked over at Miyako. Her tears rushed down her eyes. I didn't realize that myself was even crying. I couldn't believe it!

The doctors stopped moving. Why did they stop moving! Why? Is it because... no. It can't! It can't! "BLOSSOM!"

***The Rowdyruffs Place!***

**Brick's POV**

"What the fuck are you screaming for!" Butch yelled.

I didn't even pay attention to what Butch said. On the news right now, its showing what's happening. Why did the heart monitor stop beeping? WHY! I saw a girl with black raven hair walk towards Blossom. She touched her. Than I heard a gasp. A girl with Blond curly pig tails asked what was wrong. She said her skin was ice cold. No, no. This is not happening! ITS NOT!

I saw the doctors, stopped moving. They weren't trying to get her to breathe anymore. But why! "Why did the doctors stop!" Bubbles or Buttercup, wasn't even their. Some friends they are!

Wait a minute. Why am I freaking out over this? Who cares if she dies. Who cares! Why do I even care at all! Am... I... falling... in... love... with... her? What I can't be! But Blossom she's so... beautiful. Her rosy pink cheeks. Her soft pink cotton candy eyes. Her beautiful long red, shiny hair. Wait a minute! What am I thinking! I can't be in love with Blossom! There's no way! I can't be! I'm not!

**Butch's POV**

When that news reporter announced what happened, Brick screamed! What was his problem! But it was pretty shocking. But so what if she dies. We would have one less Powerpuff to worry about. I turn to face Brick. His face is like frozen.

Staring at the T.V. about what's happening. Than I heard something. I heard Brick say that the doctors weren't moving. What did he mean by that? I looked to the television. The doctors were doing nothing.

Than I heard the doctors say something. "I'm sorry but we failed to keep her alive."

Brick jumped off the couch and ran to his room. I think I might of saw tears. Nah, Brick wouldn't care about something like this. He hates Blossom. He hates her guts. So I probably was just imagining things when I saw tears. But what's his problem? Running off to his room like that?

***The hospital***

**Kaoru's POV**

"NO!" "She can't be dead!" "She can't!" "She some how still has to be alive!" "BLOSSOM!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry kid." "We tried our best." One of the doctors said.

I quickly ran as fast as I could some where I could be alone. I sat down inn a corner and started bawling. I have never cried some much in my life before. I couldn't believe it.

I felt something move in my pocket. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone. It was vibrating. I answered it.

_"Hello?"_

_"Kaoru honey, are you ok?" "We were watching the news and saw what happened." Her mom said. _

_"I, I, I'm fine." I said sniffling. _

_"Kaoru, do you really like the Powerpuff Girls Z, that much?" Her mother asked._

_"Yeah, but its complicated." I said still sniffling._

_"What's complicated Kaoru?" Her mother asked her._

_"Um well I can't explain it right now." I said wiping my tears._

_"Well alright it's just that I never heard you cry before." "You know Kaoru If their is anything you want to talk to me about, and I mean anything, I would be more than happy to listen." "Ok?"_

_"Alright." I said. _

_"Bye, oh and Kaoru, be home soon, it's almost 10:00." "Bye."_

_"Bye." _I hanged up.

Before I knew it, my belt started blinking. I grabbed my compact and opened it up. I saw the professor, Ken, and Peach. "Kaoru is Blossom ok?" "We were watching the news earlier but than we had some work to do, so we didn't have time to watch anymore. The professor said.

"Oh um." "Blossom is..." I started to cry again. I was crying hard real fast now. I was hiccuping.

"Kaoru?" "Are you ok?" Ken asked.

"I'm fine." "Listen." "Blossom is... Blossom she's..." "The doctors failed to keep her breathing." I said sniffling, trying calming down a bit.

"Wait what!" "Your joking with us right!" Ken asked. I shook my head no. "We'll be there right away!" "It can't be true!" They both said. I hanged up.

***Momoko's House***

**Normal POV**

"I hope Momoko's ok!" "She hasn't came home yet." "Her friends have no idea where she is." Momoko's mom said.

"Hey mom is, Blossom going to be ok?" "She isn't really dead, is she? Kuriko asked.

"No, I'm sure she's fine." Her mother said.  
"Is Momoko going to be ok? Kuriko asked.

"I'm sure she is." Her mother said.

"But right now I have to focus on where your sister is right now." Her mom said.

***The Hospital***

**Miyako's POV**

There is no way that Blossom was dead! I couldn't believe it. Blossom has to be still alive! She has too! She can't give up. She can't! My eyes began to water. I couldn't stop staring at her body laying on the bed. I couldn't bare to look. If this was the end. Than I want to at least put her in something pretty. But I know she must be still alive. I won't lose hope! I won't!

Wait a minute. Where's Kaoru? She probably went home. I should probably go home too. My grandmother must be worried sick! But I don't want to leave Blossom behind. I felt something vibrating in my pocket. I took my phone out, and answered it.

_"Hello?" "Mrs. Matsubara?"_

_"Miyako!" "Have you seen Kaoru?" "She hasn't came home yet!" Mrs. Matsubara said._

_"I'm sorry no." "I thought Kaoru was with you!" I said._

_"No she isn't!" "I'm just very worried about her." Mrs. Matsubara said._

_"Alright." "I'll look for her!" "Goodbye!" I hanged up._

Kaoru where are you?

***Flying in the night sky.***

**Kaoru's PO****V**

Its all Brick's fault that this happened to Blossom. Brick's not going to get away with this. Just you wait Brick. I'm going to beat you so hard your going to be in a hosptial for a year! Brick has always hated Blossom. He never liked her. Right now Brick is probably having a party as I speak.

***Rowdyruffs Place***

**Brick's POV**

I laid on my bed than heard someone came in. It was Butch. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Butch asked. "Blossom's dead." "There is no reason to feel guilty." "She killed you, so you killed her." "Your both even now." "Besides." "Blossom is finally getting what she deserves!" Butch said. "Yeah, but what would you do if Buttercup died?" I asked. "Oh uh." "That's only my concern. Then Butch left the room.

Blossom can't be dead. I think I love her. But no way. she can't be dead. She has to be alive. My eyes started to water. What would I do if she dies! She might be dead now! But I don't know! I have to see her! "I'll have to fly out the window without my brothers knowing. I'll transform first.

"Hard Brick!"

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

I flew out the window. Before I knew it I made it to the hospital. I looked through the windows. Than I found her. I opened the window and climbed in. I saw Blossom laying on a bed. Her pretty cotton candy pink eyes were closed. Her gorgeous red hair was fainting. It was brushed hanging from the side of her bed. Her bangs hanged over her face. She had a long pretty light pink dress. With light pink flats and her big pink bow in her hair. She was so beautiful.

But why am I here? I can't be in love with her? Can I? No way! But Blossom looks so gentle. Her skin was as so pale. Her skin was so cold. I didn't feel any warmth what so ever. She felt so lifeless. But she can't be dead. She can't!

"Blossom!" "You can't be dead!" "You can't!" "Blossom please!" "Why did this have to happen!" "Why did I drown her!" "Why!" "Blossom please!" I can't live with out you!" "I love you!" I love you so much!" "I love you more than anything in the whole entire world!" "I would give up anything just to be with you!" "Blossom! Please! Blossom! Tears were covering my face. There was a big puddle of tears I was standing in.

"Blossom!" "I love you!" "Blossom!" I walked over next to where Blossom laid. He tilted his face down closer to Blossom's lips. Finally they were touching. I kissed her until I couldn't breathe anymore. Than I saw a pink flash of light. Wait a minute. Momoko? No, it, it can't be. Blossom, can't be Momoko. She can't. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I walked back to the window and flew out.

**Normal POV**

Blossom's skin wasn't growing pale any longer. Her cheeks regained their graceful rosy cheeks. Her lips regained its soft delicate pink. Her hair regained its beautiful red color. Her lovely soft pink eyes opened.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's My fifth chapter! Enjoy! Oh and thank you all for the reviews! Oh sorry! One more thing! I put something in the end of the last chapter that is VERY important! Some read it! Some haven't! I forgot to put it in when I uploaded it last week! Sorry I haven't been thinking straight lately! When I uploaded that chapter I knew I didn't feel right when I uploaded it! Ok now you can enjoy this chapter! ^^'**

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

I sat in my seat in class. Momoko wasn't there. But Kaoru wasn't there either. Why? Why wasn't Kaoru here? What happened. Oh I just can't think right now! Blossom's gone. I just can't think about anything anymore! I don't know what to do!

Brick has to pay for what he did! But... revenge isn't that right way to go. Two wrongs don't make a right. I just don't know what to do. I heard someone step in front of me. I looked up. It was... Madoka. (In case you forgot, Madoka is Brick. Makoto is Boomer, and Kyo is Butch.)

"Hey do you know where Momoko is?" Madoka asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she isn't here." Madoka replied.

What do I say to him? I've always been a terrible liar!

"Um... uh... she... I... um." "I don't know." I said slowly, stretching my words out.

"Your not very good at lying." Madoka said.

"She might be out her house." "She could be sick." I said.

"Alright, I guess." Madoka said. Than he walked away.

I haven't seen Kaoru since what happened. Her family even said she never came home. I even remember, The professor, Ken, and Peach's face when they got to the hospital.

**Flashback!**

"Hey Miyako!" "Were here!" Ken yelled. I turned my face toward them with tears still leaking from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" "Where's Momoko?" Ken asked. I got up and opened the door to the room Blossom was in. "Blossom... is she ok, da wan?" Peach asked.

"Blossom isn't really dead!" "Is she?" The professor asked. I got up and ran away. "I got to get home!" I yelled.

"She isn't breathing, da wan!" Peach said.

**End of Flashback!**

Kaoru is no where to be found! I must find her! Don't worry Kaoru!

The teacher got started to read something out.

I don't care if I get in trouble! I must find Kaoru! I have already lost Momoko! I can't lose Kaoru too! I got up.

"Miyako, what are you doing?" The teacher asked.

I didn't listen to what she said. I ran out of the classroom.

"Miyako!" The teacher yelled.

I quickly ran to the roof.

**"Rolling Bubbles!"**

**"Powerpuff Girl Z!"**

I quickly ran to the sky and flew up.

**Madoka's POV**

What happened last night... I'm still not sure what happened. Blossom transformed back. But it looked like Momoko. But I don't understand. She just can't be. But if Momoko is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z... Than that means I killed... Momoko. No! There is no way that Momoko is Blossom! I won't believe it! I won't!

***Somewhere in Tokyo***

**Kaoru's POV**

I saw The Rowdyruff's and Mojo's home. I flew towards it. I crashed through the window. But no one was home. Weird.

"Hey what is Powerpuff doing in Mojo's home, Mojo?" Mojo asked.

"Um." "Where are the Rowdyruffs?" I asked.

"Oh that is easy." "They are at school, Mojo." Mojo Jojo said.

"What!" "Which school?" I asked.

"Um, uh, Tokyo High, Mojo. Mojo Jojo replied.

Is it possible they are Madoka, Makoto, and Kyo? I have to find out. "Bye!"

"Hey!" "Where are you going!" "That information wasn't free, Mojo!"

"Fine I said." "Lets make this quick!"

"Mojo Mini Shots!"

"Your getting weak Mojo!"

"Megaton Dunk!" Mojo was sent flying into the sky.

"Now all I have to do is wait." "Huh?" My cell's ringing.

_"Hello?" _

_"Kaoru I'm sorry to bother you during school but I was wondering if you've seen Momoko!" Mrs. Akatsutsumi asked._

_"I'm sorry I haven't!" "I got to go!" "I'm sorry!" _I hanged up.

***At The hospital.***

**Momoko's POV**

I got up. I, I, I'm alive? I don't understand. I saw the door open. I looked over to the nurse that entered the room. She let out a small gasp and ran out of the room.

What's with her? I don't understand. How am I alive? I don't remember anything. Nothing at all. Doctors and nurses rushed over to my room. What was happening? "She's alive!" One of the nurses said. "Its a miracle!" A doctor said. "Wait a minute!" "That's not Blossom!" "A nurse said." "Your right!" One of doctors said. "Maybe she transformed back into a regular teenager!" A nurse said. "Than we know her identity!" Another nurse said. "Actually I think we should just ignore this. A nurse said. She's awake.

***Somewhere flying in Tokyo***

** Bubble's POV**

I hope Kaoru's Okay. I looked down to see my belt blinking. "Professor?"

I'm sorry to bother you during school hours, but have you seen Kaoru?" "She isn't answering!" The professor asked.

"School is about over." "I'm actually looking for Kaoru Right now!" I said.

"Um professor." "I think we should tell Momoko's parents, that Momoko is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z." I said, speaking a little softer.

"I don't know." "isn't there another way?" The professor asked.

"Professor!" "Momoko's family needs to know one way or the other!" "They need to know what happen to her!" "Please professor!" "Please!" I said.

"Alright." "But first you need to find Kaoru." The professor said.

"Alright." I replied.

***The Rowdyruff Boys Z's House***

**Buttercup's POV**

Brick will definitely pay for what he did. I can get my revenge. Now I know that Mojo is out of the way. It will be much easier. The Rowdyruffs should be here any minute now. Oh I hear something! I better hide! But where to hide! I know! I'll hide under the stairs!

The door opened. "Are you going to tell us now what you are so upset about?" Butch asked Brick.

"Um well." Brick said still unsure what to say.

"Is this about Momoko not being here today?" Boomer asked.

"Well, that's half of what I'm upset about." Brick said.

The three of them sat on the couch.

Fuck! I forgot that his brothers would be here with him! Great! Blossom was so much better at plans than I ever was! Oh well I'm still getting my revenge, no matter what it takes. Brick is going to regret what he did to Blossom/ Momoko! He will! Also since he's upset about Momoko not being there. Than why don't I just tell him that Blossom is Momoko, and that he killed her! That will for sure hurt his stupid cold blooded heart!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was that good. But don't worry I'll have the fight next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews! Now please enjoy!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I think now would be a good time for the fight! But first why don't I mess with his heart first. I stepped out from under the stairs. I walked towards the couch and stood behind Brick.

"So are you upset that Blossom died, or are you upset because Momoko wasn't at school today?" "Which is it?" I asked

They gasped and turned around. "Buttercup?" "What the fuck are you doing here?" Butch asked.

"How do you know about Momoko?" Brick asked.

"You know I have secret identity." "You should know that I go to school." I replied.

"Brick your going to regret for ever killing Blossom." "But you didn't just kill Blossom." "You killed someone else too." I said.

"What?" "What the fuck are you talking about?" Butch asked.

"Well I just told you." The Powerpuff Girls Z, have a secret identity." "So you killed Blossom you also killed her normal self."

"Stop playing games with us!" Butch said.

"What!" "You guys were playing games without me!" "That's not fair!" "I wanna play too!" Boomer said.

"Boomer shut up!" I shouted.

"Obviously I know who Blossom is." "So why don't I tell you so you can see what you did." "You will be miserable for the rest of your life once I tell you this."

"You don't even know who Blossom is." "It is someone you know." I said.

"I'll tell you." "So Madoka, do you know someone named Momoko Akatsutsumi?" I asked, smirking.

"How do you know who I am?" "And why are you asking about Momoko?" Brick asked.

"Well I know that your Madoka, Makoto and Kyo." "I figured it out all thanks to Mojo Jojo." I said.

"Speaking of Mojo, where is he?" Boomer asked.

"Blasted him somewhere so he won't get in my way." I said with a smirk.

"Damn Mojo." Butch whispered.

"I'm sure you haven't figured it out yet." "But you killed Blossom!" "But you also killed Momoko!" I said. "Now your going to pay for it!" "Swing Sonic!" I yelled. Brick was knocked hard against the wall.

"What do you mean I killed Momoko?" Brick asked.

"You still don't get what I'm saying?" "Do you?" "I thought you were the smartest of the Rowdyruff Boys Z." "I guess I was wrong." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Wait a minute. "You don't mean..." The words played over and over in his head, The Powerpuff Girls Z, has a secret identity. There is no way. Brick thought.

"Whats the matter?" "Have you figured it out yet?" I asked. "You are going to regret what you did!" I yelled. "Mega Tron Hammer!" I didn't hit Brick this time. Instead it was... Bubbles?

"Bubbles!" "What are you doing here, and why did you protect him?" I asked.

"I want to know the same thing!"Butch yelled.

I also wanted to know why Brick was so weak. Why didn't he fight back? Besides why didn't his brothers do anything either? I don't understand.

"Bubbles are you okay!?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" Bubbles yelled.

"Bubbles!" "Why did you get in my way?" "Why did you protect him?" "I don't understand!" I yelled.

"Because!" "Revenge is never the answer!" "Don't you understand that two wrongs don't make a right?" Bubbles asked.

"But!" "He, killed our leader!" "He deserves to die!" I yelled.

"Why would you care anyway!" Butch asked. "You girls weren't even there at the hospital with her." Butch said.

"We were there." "We just weren't transformed as Bubbles and Buttercup." I said.

"Wait a minute!" "Why would you even think we weren't there?" Bubbles asked.

"Were you guys watching the news?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure she was dead." Butch said with a smirk."

"Butch, you really are an asshole aren't you." I said.

"But I still need to get my revenge on him for Blossom! I said.

"No!" "At first I thought I had to get revenge too!" "But revenge isn't the way to go!" Bubbles argued.

"I don't care if it is, or isn't!" "Brick is going to regret for what he did!" I argued back.

"Megaton Dunk!" I yelled. Bubbles took the hit." "Bubbles struggled to get up."

"Bubbles what are you doing!?" I yelled.

"I told you!" "Revenge isn't the right choice!" "Don't you understand!" Bubbles yelled.

"Bubbles!" "I'm going to tell you one more time!" "Get out of the way!" "This is what Blossom wanted!" I yelled. "Graviton Drive!" Bubbles once again jumped in front."

"Bubbles!" I yelled.

"How do you know that Blossom really wants this?" "How do you know if Momoko wants this!?" "How do you know!" "HOW!" Bubbles yelled. Bubbles again struggled to get up."

"Bubbles." "Your just hurting your self!" I yelled. "I need to do this." I said.

"What if you do kill Brick!" "Is that going to make you feel better?" "Or is it going to make you feel worse?" Bubbles asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. I don't understand. I came here to get my revenge on him all ready to do it. But now. My body is telling me not ot do it. I don't understand. I looked Bubbles in the eye.

"Go ahead and do it." "But I know myself its just going to make you feel worse than you already do." Bubbles said as she walked away.

I put my hammer over my head ready to strike him. But I didn't. I put my hammer down. "Bubbles is right." It's not worth it." I said. Than I walked away.

"I'm sorry Bubbles." I aplogized.

"Its okay." "I understand how your feeling." I said.

"We have one more thing we have to do." Bubbles said.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to tell Momoko's family, about what happened." "We can't hide it from them forever." Bubbles said.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry that I'm late! I've been busy with other things! Thank you so much for waiting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sorry it was short and late! I'm also really sorry to tell you that I'm going to be gone for the weekend because I'm going on a trip! I'm so sorry! I will try to update tomorrow but I can't make any promises! I will do my best! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's my next chapter! Please Enjoy! I tried to update as soon as possible! I've been trying my best!**

* * *

**Miyako's/ Bubble's Pov**

Kaoru and I were on our way to Momoko's House. I wasn't sure if we could do this. We reached her house. We transformed back into Kaoru and Miyako. We knocked on the door. Her mother answered. "Kaoru and Miyako?" Momoko's mother asked surprised. "We need to talk." Our belts started blinking. "Um could you excuse us for a second?" I asked. Momoko's mom left. I answered mine.

"What's wrong Professor?" I asked. "There's monsters attacking all over the city!" "Probably because they found out that Blossom was dead!" Professor replied. "What!" "I guess telling her mom will have to wait." Kaoru said. I agreed. "Um." "Mrs. Akatsutsumi." "Will have to have our talk later!" "Something important came up." We both said as we ran out the door. We both ran behind the house and transformed.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Powerpuff girls Z!"

We both flew up into the sky. As we were fighting something didn't feel right. It was Blossom. She wasn't with us. It didn't feel right flying without her.

Our Belts started blinking again. "What's wrong Professor?" I asked. "The monsters are disappearing into the sky one by one." The Professor replied.

"But that's impossible." "Do you know who's doing it?" Kaoru asked. "I can't tell." "The city cameras are all messed up." Professor replied. We both hanged up.

"Wait a minute..." "Could it be..." Kaoru didn't finish her sentence. "No." "It isn't possible." "Could it?" I asked. We both looked at each other than flew as fast as we could.

We finally got there. We flew closer. We saw the last monster shot up into the sky. "It... it... it was... BLOSSOM!" I yelled out. "Blossom!" Buttercup and I yelled. We both flew to her and hugged her. "Blossom!" "I... I... thought... you, you... were dead!" I said in between sobs. "Blossom I missed you!" I yelled. "Don't ever scare us like that!" Buttercup yelled. "Blossom... is it really true that your right here?" "It isn't my imagination?" I asked. "No." "I really am here." "Blossom said starting to cry as well." "Blossom!" "I missed you so much!" "Please don't ever worry us like that EVER again!" Buttercup said starting to cry with the rest of us.

**Momoko's/Blossom's Pov**

I missed everyone so much! I was so happy to see them. I really thought that I would never see them again! Tears just kept falling from my eyes. I flew home. I transformed back into Momoko. I knocked on the door. "Mo... Momo... ko!" "Momoko!" My mom hugged me tight. My sister and dad came running and hugged me very tight. My family all had tears in their eyes. "Momoko!" "I, I missed you so much!" Kuriko said. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

**Brick's Pov**

***The Next Day in school at lunch***

"Momoko?" I asked. "Yes?" Momoko asked. Was it really true? She can't be Blossom? Blossom is suppose to be dead! Momoko is here right now. So was Buttercup and Bubbles lying? Did they just say that to make me vulnerable? So many questions swarming around my head. None I know the answer to. "Madoka?" "Madoka?" Momoko kept trying to get my attention. "Oh." "Yes?" I asked. "Do you want something?" Momoko asked. "Oh nevermind." I replied. I walked away.

***After school***

I laid on my bed. If Momoko and Blossom aren't the same person... than who would I chose? Would it be Momoko? Or would it be Blossom. I don't know. But if they are the same person than how would I be able to explain myself? Could I really be with Blossom? Or even Momoko? I do not know. But tomorrow. I will find out for sure.

**Momoko's Pov**

***At her house***

I laid on my bed. I couldn't get those words out of my head. Blossom, I love you so much. I can't live without you. I love you more than anything in the entire world. I love you. I only heared these words. I can remember when it happened.

***Flashback!***

I opened my eyes. I didn't know where I was. I all I saw was nothing but white. Nothing else. "Hello!?" "Is anyone there!?" I shouted. But all I heard was the echo of my voice. That was all I could hear. I was scared. I didn't know where I was. Am I dead? Is this where I'll be for all eternity? All alone? But why? Why? What did I do? I don't remember doing anything wrong! I don't! Tears fell from my eyes. I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be by myself! Than I heard a voice. I couldn't tell who it was. I listened to the voice. "Blossom!" "I love you so much!" "I can't live without you!" "I love you more than anything In the entire world!" "I Love you!" But who's saying these words? Who is it. Than I felt something touch my lips. It was so warm. I felt so happy. But what's happening? Why are my eyes closing? Suddenly before my eyes closed I saw A pair of blood red eyes. Than my eyes shut.

***End Of Flashback***

Who's eyes did they belong to? Who's words did they belong to? Who made me feel so warm and happy? Who was it?

* * *

**Sorry It's short and late! Please forgive me! I've been busy lately! School will be starting soon! NO! I don't want to go back to school! I'll miss you summer! Now I have to wait until thanksgiving break! Its so far away! I'm not the only one that feels like this? Right? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my back to school present! I'm updating earlier! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brick's Pov**

I wonder if I should confront Momoko, if she really is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Should I? But its weird. Whenever I'm around Blossom or Momoko, I have a weird feeling. Something I just can't express. But what is it? What could this feeling possibly mean? I don't understand. Nothing is makes sense. Nothing! I'm so confused! I want to know so badly!

**Momoko's Pov**

I laid on my bed. Thinking of those words over and over again. Blossom! I love you so much! I can't live without you! I love you more than anything In the entire world! I Love you! I really want to know whose words they were. This person's words, saved me from living eternally all be myself. I need to know! I want be with this person forever!

But who is it? Who? I am always the Momoko that never gets any love letters like Miyako. I am the one who that doesn't have one who admires me for what I do, like Kaoru. I am the one who everyone hates. So who would love me? Who? Was it powssibly my imagination? When I heard those words, were I imagining them?

***At School During Lunch***

**Momoko's Pov**

"Momoko... can I talk to you?" Madoka said. "Sure." I replied.

I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. But it's still killing me! Those words floating around my head. I can concentrate on anything anymore! I just can't! But now that I think about it. Maybe I should just give up.

"Momoko..." Madoka said interrupting my thoughts. "I need to ask you something very important." "I've been so confused." "I've seen this, and I've been told this."

I folowed him to the room. I wonder what Madoka's going to ask me. I can't think about a thing that he would ask about so important. Unless... no... that's impossible.

"Momoko... are you... Blossom the leader of The Powerpuff Girls Z?" Madoka asked.

My eyes widen. No one has ever suspected me as being one of The Powerpuff Girls Z. But wait a minute. He said... that... he's seen this... and have been told this. Is it possible that he saw me transform at so point? But also. Who told him I was Blossom? I'm getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I well... Buttercup told me." Madoka said. Buttercup did? But why? Why did she do it? Why would she do it? I'm just even more confused.

"Why would she tell you?" I asked. "Because she wanted to hurt me." Madoka answered. "Why would she want to do that?" I asked. "Because my real identity is Brick Jojo." Brick replied. My eyes widen. "Brick?" I could see it now. He really was Brick. Their was no mistake about it.

"But how is telling you my identity going to hurt you?" I asked. "Because when we thought you were dead." "She wanted to hurt me more by telling me the truth that you were Blossom" "That I killed two people." Madoka answered. "But why would you care that you killed Me or Blossom." I asked.

"Because... I... I... I LOVE YOU!" Madoka yelled.

I love you? He... loves me? Was he telling me his true feelings? Or was we making fun of me? Does he really love me? Wait a minute. I love you... When he shouted 'I love you'... it sounds exactly the same I heard when I was in that white room of nothingness. Could those words be... Brick's?!

No. They can't be! "No one would ever like me!" "NO ONE!" "Your just lying!" "Your trying to make fun of me!" "Your Just like everyone else!" "You hate me!" "You hate everything about me!" "Right now... your probably laughing you ass off, as I speak." "This probably being video taped and everyone is laughing at me." "Why does everyone hate me SO much!" I yelled as I was running back to the door."

But he grabbed my hand before I could make it to the door. I dropped down to the ground. I looked up at him. He wiped my tears. "Momoko... I don't hate you." "I love you more than anything." "I promise."

* * *

**Sorry short chapter! But I did update a earlier! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! My next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

I wonder what happened. I was looking for Momoko, until the it came down to the last place in the school. The roof. I ran up the steps. I opened the door and saw Brick leaving. What happened? I ran to Momoko.

"Momoko!" "Did he do anything to you?" I asked Momoko.

"No." Momoko replied. Momoko got up and walked away. I could have sworn that I saw a smile when she passed by.

I know Momoko is with us again, but for some reason it still feels like that Momoko isn't here with us. I wonder why it feels like that. I wonder if there is something Momoko isn't telling us. But what? I thought I knew everything about my friends. But do I actually know nothing?

**Kaoru's POV**

I wonder how Momoko is doing. I heard Miyako went to go look for her. I hope she found her. I'm getting worried. Wait a minute. Isn't that Momoko right there? I wondered. It was!

Momoko, was sitting next to a tree thinking about something. I wonder if something happened. I walked up to her. "Hey Momoko!" I said.

"Oh hey!" Momoko gave me a bright smile. I haven't seen one of those in a long time.

"So what are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"Nothing just day dreaming" Momoko replied as she looked away. It didn't look like she was telling the truth, but I guess its something she doesn't want to tell me yet. I guess I understand. I think that maybe best.

"So Momoko, has anything interesting happened recently?" I asked her.

"Nothing special." Momoko replied.

"Hey Kaoru?" "Could you leave me alone for a bit?" Momoko asked.

"Sure." I replied.

I could already tell that somethings on her mind. Something she doesn't want to tell us yet.

**Momoko's POV**

I hope I didn't hurt Kaoru's Feelings. But I really just want to be alone. I just wonder if what Brick said was true. Is Brick really going to keep his promise? But when ever I think about him, I feel strange. I've never really felt this way before.

I can't really explain how it feels. I don't know why but when I'm near Brick I had always felt safe. Even when Brick was attacking me. I've always felt this way. I could never figure out why. I have never told anyone this.

I don't even know how to tell Miyako or Kaoru. I wonder if should tell them what happened. I could already tell that they both suspected something. I wonder what I should do. But for some reason right now I want to be with Brick.

**Brick's POV**

I wonder If Momoko actually believes me. I just still can't believe told her. I wonder if she feels the same way. But I really don't know why I love Momoko. But I really just love everything about her. But are Momoko and I really going to be able to be together?

There is also some obstacles. Theirs my brothers. There is also Momoko's friends. How are we going to make it work? Especially when were fighting? Are we really going to fight each other? We might somehow be able to fake our fights. But all I want now is to be with Momoko.

**Miyako's POV**

I really wonder what happened. Kaoru and I worry about her so much. But she doesn't let us help her. She keeps everything to herself now. She doesn't open up anymore. I wonder if she is still that boy crazy, candy loving Momoko.

Ever since what happened when she died, because of Brick she is different now. But I know she is hiding something. Something she doesn't want to tell us. I have feeling has something to do with Brick. I remember when Kaoru told Brick, that Momoko and Blossom are the same person.

Is it possible that Brick asked Momoko if she was Blossom? That might have been what happened. But Momoko was sitting down and her eyes were red and flushed. I could tell just by looking at her that, her cheeks were sticky from the tears.

So, more must have happened. I should probably try to find out what happened, by trying to get some information out of Brick. But maybe Momoko will tell us. I should wait and see if she'll tell us what happened. So rather than investigating, I'll just wait untill Momoko is ready to tell us.

That would be best to do because I maybe I shouldn't get involved in this. It really isn't any of my business of what happened. But I know Momoko will soon enough be ready to tell us what's going on between her and Brick.

**Kaoru's POV**

I want to talk to Momoko. But I whatever happened, she probably wants it to all sink in first before she tells us anything. Momoko doesn't talk much anymore. I miss, when she use to be so talkative.

I bet Brick probably asked if she was Blossom. Thats the only thing I can think of, what happened between her and Brick. But there had to be more. Maybe Brick told her he hated her. That's probably Momoko was crying. She probably felt so crushed, that she couldn't help but just cry.

But instead of asking Momoko, I'll just wait for her to to us. I should let her tell us when she's ready. I'll probably later tell Miyako to do the same thing, and just wait.

* * *

**OK! I've been trying to update as soon as possible. Sorry! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok! Here is another chapter! I think I might of missed a week! So I'm putting up chapter 10 to make up for it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

Its been a couple of days since then. I wonder if I should tell Miyako and Kaoru, about what happened between Brick and I. I don't even know how I should tell them. What if they don't let me see him anymore. What if they think everything he said was a lie?

Miyako and Kaoru might think he's planning something and he is just trying to get close to me, to earn my trust.

What should I do? It's probably best not to tell Miyako or Kaoru. I don't want to worry them.

I wonder what Brick's thinking right now.

**Brick's POV**

Its been a couple of days since then, when I confessed to Momoko. I've passed her a couple of times but haven't said anything to her. But she hasn't said anything to me either. But if Momoko says no then I don't know what I'll do.

Even to this day I still regret what I did to Momoko. (In case you don't know what he's talking about, he's talking about when he drowned her in the beginning.)

"Brick?" "What are you doing?" "You don't talk to us anymore." Boomer said.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Sorry?" "That's so unlike you to say!" Butch said.

"Your right." I responded.

"Obviously somethings wrong, because when is Butch ever right?" Boomer asked.

"Hey!" "I've been right at lots of times!" Butch replied.

"For example?" Boomer asked.

"Um... like... now!" "I'm right about what I said about Brick!" Butch replied.

"Now doesn't count." Boomer replied back.

"You know what?" Butch asked.

"What?" Boomer asked.

"Just shut the hell up!" Butch said.

"Brick!" "Butch cursed!" Boomer said.

"So what!" "There isn't a rule saying we can't curse!" Butch said.

"There is at school!" Boomer said.

"We not at school right now!" "Besides!" "Were villains!" "Were not suppose to follow the rules!" Butch said.

"Both of you!" "Stop fighting!" "Honestly!" "Your fighting about something stupid!" Brick shouted.

**Butch's POV**

I hate to say it but Boomer's right. Wow. That's something that doesn't happen everyday. But anyway, something obviously is on Brick's mind. Is it Momoko? Is that why? Maybe she might have said something to him. What if Momoko is trying to get together with Brick.

A heroine and villain don't belong together. I'll even make sure of it. Wait a minute it. Where's Brick going?

"Brick!" "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Oh just... go... ing... to... cleeeearrr... my... head." Brick said slowly.

"Um okay then?" Butch said. I got a feeling that's not what he's going to do. I better follow him!

I followed Brick to the park. It was empty. Why was Momoko here? Is she going to talk to Brick about something? I hid behind a tree.

**Momoko's POV**

I have made my decison. I decided to tell Brick now.

"Brick." "I want to be with you." "I love you so much, but I never told you." I replied. I ran over and hugged him.

"Brick, I want to tell you how I have always felt about you."

"You see I have always loved you but I was afraid to tell you." "I was afraid you would reject me." "I always felt safe around you." "Even when you were fighting me." "I felt safe." "But I never knew why."

"When I killed.. you." "I regreted it so much." "I never told Kaoru or Miyako." "I never even told the professor or Ken." I never told anyone." I had always kept these feelings and thoughts balled up inside me." "It feels so good to have them released." I confessed.

"Can we be finally be together?" I asked Brick. "Yes." I replied. I smiled. Then we kissed.

* * *

**Please review! You'll see what Butch will do next chapter! When I will do the next chapter? I do not know. But I will try my best! Sorry, my chapters are starting to be short. Please! I apologize! Please forgive me! I'll update as soon as possible! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! Plz enjoy!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

I was standing on the roof waiting for someone. An anonymous note was slipped into my locker. It said _Meet me on the roof at 4:20. Come alone and tell no one._

It was weird. Why wasn't I aloud to tell anyone? God! This taking so long! In the note they said they wanted to meet me! But they are not even here yet! Its already 4:50!

Then I saw someone coming. But I couldn't tell who. When they came closer I saw who it was. "Kyo?" I said.

Wait a minute, I realized something. Kyo is... Kyo is Butch. What could Butch want? Butch came closer and closer to me. I kept backing away each time he got closer. He had an angry look in his eyes. I was pushed back against the wall. I couldn't move back any further. What did he want?

Butch put his hands besides my head. I could move any more. He stared into my eyes. I blushed, but I was also scared. I finally said something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Stay away from Brick." Butch said softly.

"What?" I asked. I didn't hear what he said.

"Stay away from Brick!" He yelled.

"What!" "What are you talking about?" I asked. Is it possible he knows what's going on between me and Brick?

"You know what I'm talking about!" Butch yelled.

"No I don't!" I yelled.

"I'm talking about you and Brick being together!" "Stay away from him if you know what's good for you!" Butch yelled.

"How did you find out!" I yelled.

"It was easy to figure out." "Bubbles and Buttercup might already know too but probably haven't said anything." Butch said.

"Stay away from him!" Butch yelled.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"Listen to me." "Stay away from all of us!" "You shouldn't fall in love with Brick!" "You and you stupid friends should stay away from us!" Butch yelled.

"Why!" "What have we ever done to you that was so bad?" I yelled.

"Its not that..." Butch said.

"Than what is it?" I asked.

"I promise you." "You don't want to get involved in this." Butch said.

"But why?" "I don't want to get involved in what?" "I asked.

"Its better that you don't know." Butch said.

"Why!?" I asked.

"Just listen to my adivce." "Stay away from Brick and stay away from us." "Unless you don't mind dying." Butch said.

I blinked my eyes. Did I hear what he just said? Or was it my imagination?

"I'll say it again." Butch said noticing the expression on my face. "Unless you guys don't mind dying, you better stay away from us." "Or their will be consequences." Butch said walking away.

"So your just going to walk away!" "Your just a big coward!" "I'll never stay from Brick!" "We'll be together no matter what!" "You can't just break us apart!" I yelled.

Butch started coming back. Now I was starting to get a little scared for some reason. But this is Butch, the toughest fighter of The Rowdyruff Boys Z.

"If you won't stay away from Brick then I will have teach you a lesson." "A lesson you'll never forget." Butch smirked.

"Strong Butch!"

"Rowdyruff Boy Z!" I backed away. I could tell he was about to put up a fight. I guess I have no choice but to transform as well.

"Hyper Blossom!"- What? Nothing happened. I tried again.

"Hyper Blosoom!"- Still nothing happened. What was going on? Why couldn't I transform? I don't understand. I fell on my knees.

Butch smirked. "I knew that was going to happen." Butch said.

"What?" "You knew?" "What did you do!" I yelled. "What did you do!" I yelled louder.

"I did nothing." "It was your own fault." Butch said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I heard two voices yelling. They were both his brothers saying, "Come on Butch!" "Let's go!" Brick and Boomer yelled.

"Coming!" Butch yelled.

"Looks like I lost my chance." Butch said. "But listen." "If you don't listen to me and fall in love with Brick, you'll regret it." "But not only you but his brothers as well." Butch said. Butch flew away and landed next to his brothers walking away.

Why doesn't Butch want me to fall in love with Brick? Why is the thing he doesn't want me to get involved with? I don't understand. Why did Butch bother telling me all this? "But whatever he says I'm not going to listen to him." I said crossing my arms.

But its weird. Why can't I transform? How did Butch even know that I couldn't? Maybe the professor might know why. I haven't really been to see him or Ken or Peach in a while.

I walked over to the lab and entered it. i found Miyako and Kaoru doing what they usally like to do. Watching sports and reading fashion magazines. "Oh!" "Momoko!" "Are you alright?" Miyako asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know you've been sort of down lately." Miyako replied.

"Not really." "I feel fine" I replied. "Are you sure?" Miyako replied. "Yes I'm sure Miyako." "You don't have to worry." I said.

"Has any of you girls at all been having trouble transforming?" The professor asked.

"No." Miyako and Kaoru said. "Momoko?" Everyone faced me. "Um uh..." "No." I replied. Why? Why did I lie? Have I turned into a liar. Why did I just say no? But what if I tell them yes? What if they take my belt away and say I can't transform anymore? What if they try to find someone else to be the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z? I probably should try to find out all of this on my own.

"Everyone." "I have always meant to tell you this from the beginning." Professor said.

"Tell us what?" Miyako yet.

"Listen." "I'm going to tell you this but I'm not going to tell you why." Professor said.

I was a little worried about what he was going to tell us.

"Girls." "Don't fall in love." Professor said.

My eyes blinked. Its the same thing what Butch said. Don't fall in love.

"What?" "Why?" Miyako asked.

"Just do it." "I shouldn't tell you why?" The professor said.

"Why!" "I don't understand!" Miyako said.

"Stop!" Listen to what he say da wan!" Peach said.

"What?" "Peach?" Miyako said.

"Professor and Peach are right." "Just do what we say and drop the subject." Ken said and walked away.

"Ken..." Miyako said.

"Why would they say that?" Kaoru asked.

I don''t understand. What's going on?

* * *

**Okay! This has been my longest chapter in a while! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heres chapter 12! Sorry I haven't updated in SO long! I'm so sorry! I just get so much homework that I don't have the time. Sorry! So by the way if you are confused about what's going on in the story. As the story goes it will be making everything clear. Okay so enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

I don't understand anything. Nothing does not make sense. Should I tell Brick what happened between Butch and I? But then what would happen? What should I do? But what about Miyako and Kaoru? Should I tell them?

"Momoko..." Miyako said.

I turned around and saw Miyako and Kaoru.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is something troubling you?" Bubbles asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" I lied.

"You seem depressed all the time." Kaoru said.

"Does it have anything to do with Brick or his brothers?" Miyako asked.

I couldn't speak. I don't want to lie to Miyako and Kaoru anymore.

"Yes." I replied.

They both gasped.

"Your kidding right.?" Miyako asked.

I shook me head no.

"What did they do?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"Could you make it shorter?" Kaoru asked.

"Brick and I are together. I love him and he loves me. After that Butch found out. He was going to fight me. But he never got a chance. But when I was going to fight him, I tried to transform but, it didn't work. I can't transform. I told them.

"Momoko! You can't transform? This isn't something you just keep to yourself!" Miyako asked.

"Yeah Momoko! Why didn't you tell us? You didn't tell us about you and Brick! You didn't tell us about Butch fighting you and you didn't tell us you can't transform! Why didn't you tell us? Were your friends! Aren't we? You should have told us! Do you not trust us? None of this is something you just keep to yourself!" Kaoru yelled.

"Momoko... why didn't you tell us? Why?" Miyako asked.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you guys to get involved." Momoko said.

"Momoko. Were friends. If one of us has a problem then all of us have a problem." Miyako said.

"We should see the professor." Kaoru said.

***At the lab***

We had just told the professor that I couldn't transform.

"It looks like I'm going to have to tell you."The professor said.

"Tell us what?" Miyako asked.

"When I told you girls not to fall in love. That's why. Momoko did you fall in love with some one? If you did that's the reason why you can't transform." The professor replied.

"I did fall in love with someone. It's... Brick." I replied.

"Brick?! The leader of The Rowdyruff Boys Z?" The professor asked.

I nodded.

"No. Why? You cannot be in love with an enemy! You are the heroine!" The professor replied.

"I know but... I feel so much happier with Brick and I'm not going to break up with him! I love with all my heart and you can't split us apart! Momoko yelled.

Momoko ran out of the lab.

"Momoko..." Miyako said.

While Momoko ran, she ran into someone. "Brick?" Momoko asked.

"Momoko. I need to tell you something." Brick said.

"Me too." Momoko replied.

"I'll go first. Momoko I can't transform anymore." Brick said.

"I... can't transform either." Momoko said.

"Why are we the only one's that can't transform and the others can?" Brick asked.

"It's because we fell in love with each other." Momoko said.

"It's because of that?" Brick asked.

I nodded.

"But... but I don't care! As long as we can be together then it doesn't matter to me!" Momoko said.

"Momoko... I... I feel the same way." Brick said.

They both hugged.

"No! I don't want to do it!" Brick yelled.

"Brick? What's wrong?" Momoko asked.

Momoko came closer then he slapped her. She fell.

"Brick! What's wrong?!" Momoko asked.

Momoko held her cheek where he slapped her.

"Brick stopped yelling and stood there."

"Brick?" Momoko asked.

Brick took out a knife.

"Brick what are you doing?" Momoko asked.

Momoko was still on the ground.

Brick came closer and closer.

Momoko kept backing away. But then she hit a tree. She was too terrified to get up and run.

"Brick! Please what are you doing! Brick!" Momoko yelled. Tears dripped from her eyes.

Brick came closer. He took the knife and stabbed her in the chest.

"Brick! Please stop!" Momoko yelled. Tears rappidly sprang down from my eyes.

There was blood all around my body. It soaked into my hair.

"Brick... please... why?" Those were the last words I said before I passed out.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update as much as soon as I can! Again sorry! Also try reading this is REALLY good story called Memories Lies By LunaLayosa1031! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Well anyway here you go!**

* * *

"Momoko's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at my surroundings. I was... in the hospital.

"Momoko!" Yelled a girly worried voice. "Momoko! Are you okay?" Asked Miyako.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"I'll-I'll tell you later." Said Miyako.

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked.

"She's in the Cafeteria with the professor and Ken." Said Miyako.

"Where's... Brick?" Asked Momoko.

"Momoko. I... I don't know." Said Miyako.

"Miyako. Will you please tell me what happened?" Asked Momoko.

"I don't want to hurt you. Or make you upset." Said Miyako.

"What happened? What do you mean?" Asked Momoko.

"Momoko yesterday... Brick stabbed you." Said Miyako.

"W-what? No... no way. Brick wouldn't do that! He loves me and I love him! Brick wouldn't do that." Said Momoko.

"Momoko. I'm sorry. But its the truth. Its obvious. Remember when Brick almost killed you a few months ago? Momoko. I'm not trying to hurt you. But I think that Brick was planning to hurt you all along. He probably tricked you into falling in love with you, then would hurt you in the end." Said Miyako.

"No way." I said.

***The Next Day***

I'm walking to school now. I decided not to walk with Kaoru and Miyako.

But... I wanna know. I really want to know. Did Brick really love me? Or was this all part of his plan? To make me become weak? I should have known. Why would he change for me? Miyako was right. I remember what happened. So I know she wasn't lying. Its true though. No one has ever loved me, and no one ever will. But I feel this pain in my chest. It feels like my heart had been broken. It feels like it was ripped apart. But why? Why am I still... in love with him? I don't understand. I don't understand at all. I feel like I want to cry. I want to cry hoping the pain will go away. But will it really?

I entered the school. "Momoko." Said a voice. I turned around. It was Miyako and Kaoru.

"Momoko. Brick... isn't here today." Said Miyako.

"What?" I asked.

"Butch and Boomer isn't either." Said Kaoru.

"Oh no. Maybe... he'll be here the next day." I said.

***Another day passed***

Another day has passed, and neither Brick or his brothers are here.

***3 weeks passed***

A few weeks have passed. Still... still no sign of Brick or his brothers. I don't understand. Why isn't Brick here anymore? Maybe... he just came to school... to get close to me? That might be why. Why does this have to happen to me? Why me? What... did I ever do?

"Momoko. I wanted to ask. Did Brick ever tell you how him and his brothers came back?" Asked Miyako.

I turned my head away. "No. He never told me anything." Said Momoko.

"Of course... Momoko. Did you notice. Did you notice... that we haven't had any attacks lately?" Asked Kaoru.

"I did. But I'm not sure why. To me nothing makes sense. Nothing at all." Said Momoko.

"Momoko. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this kind of pain. You have always been a kind person. But lately... you haven't been your usual cheerful self. Said Miyako.

***After School In Momoko's Room***

"Why? Why can't I stop? Why can't I stop thinking about Brick? He hurt me! A part of me... wants him erased from my mind, and the other part of me does. What should I do?" I asked. I hugged me Knees. "I'm only talking to myself. But now... I don't care. What's going on!? Is something big coming?" I Asked.

"You better be ready for what's coming." That's what Brick told me one day. I didn't know what it meant though. I was hoping he would tell me. But that's all he said. That's all he told me. I wonder if he's trying to warn me. Something is going to happen. Something bad. That's probably what he was talking about. That's probably what he meant. But... am I really needed in the world? Does anyone need me at all? I think it would just be best to go. So I won't have to feel this pain and misery anymore. I won't have to live one more day of it.

***The Next Day***

I'm currently walking to school. I had told Miyako and Kaoru that I wanted to be alone for a bit. I had made up my decision last night. I'm not going to school. I walked all the way to this far away cliff. It was probably about 100 feet above the ground. I walked to the cliff. Now. I don't have to worry about anything anymore. I can let it all go. Maybe. Just maybe. I won't remember him. Its time... to leave everyone behind. No one cares about me anyway. I'll just let him go. He never loved me anyway. It would make him happy... just to see me die. Tears dripped from my eyes. Then... I jumped.

* * *

**This chapter was my gift to you all. But this was a very sad gift. Because it was a sad chapter. Oh well! I hope you liked my gift. But now when I read this chapter it makes me want to cry! Well any way! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter! I knew what I was going to do for this chapter! I just have homework, and chores, and yeah you get the point. But now I have winter break for 16 days including weekends! So I'll probably update another chapter soon. But probably not next week because its Christmas! Please Review and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay! SO sorry for the long wait! Here's Chapter 14!**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

I don't feel right. Leaving Momoko... But I had too. It was the only way.

"Madoka. (In case you forgot Brick- Madoka, Butch- Kyo, Boomer- Makoto.) You know it was for the best. How long are you going to keep thinking about her. Just let her go." Said Kyo. I looked down. I didn't say anything. For some reason... I feel like Momoko is in danger. Right at the moment. As if... her life ends today. I need to go see if she's okay! I got up from my room.

"Brick! Where the hell are you going?!" Asked Butch.

"Uh. I'm going out." I answered. "Where?" Boomer Asked. "To the park. Clear my mind." I lied. "Just don't let those girls see you." Said Butch. "I won't." I replied.

I walked out the door and closed it. Then I ran. I ran where my heart was telling me to go. I didn't know where I was going. I just listened to my heart. I let my heart lead the way.

***At The School***

**Miyako's POV**

"Hey Kaoru. Do you have any idea where Momoko is?" I asked.

"No idea. Maybe she decided to stay home." Answered Kaoru.

"You might be right." I said. God I hope Kaoru's right.

**Brick's POV**

I was in a weird place. A cliff? Wait a minute... their's someone their! I looked closer. Its... Momoko? What is she doing here?

Momoko walked to the edge of the cliff. What's she doing!? Then... she jumped.

My eyes widened.

"MOMOKO!" I Yelled.

I ran to the cliff. She was falling. Damnit!

"Hard Brick!

Rowdyruff Boy Z!" Nothing happened.

She was about to hit the ground. Her eyes were closed. She was falling so fast. Her hair was rapidly flowing in the wind.

No. "Hard Brick! Rowdyruff Boy Z!"

"Hard Brick Rowdyruff boy Z!"

I held back the tears. "Hard Brick Rowdyruff boy Z!" "Hard Brick Rowdyruff boy Z!" "Hard Brick Rowdyruff boy Z!" "Hard Brick Rowdyruff boy Z!" I did it over and over again. "Momoko... no!" I yelled. "Please! Let me save her!" "Hard Brick Rowdyruff boy Z!"

I... transformed.

I flew down as fast as I could.

I caught her at the last second. Her eyes slowly opened. "Brick?" She asked. But then she fell unconscious.

I took Momoko home.

But then she woke up. "Brick?" Momoko asked. I was going to leave. But I just couldn't. Something was telling me I should stay.

I nodded at her.

Her eyes widened, then tears ran down her cheeks. "Brick!" Momoko said.

I hugged her. "Momoko. I'm sorry for leaving you." I said. "Brick why? Why did you leave me? And- And why did you stab me?" Momoko asked as we stopped hugging and he looked up at me, sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry. The truth is. I didn't want to get you involved. I thought if I left you... You would stay away from me." I answered.

"But why did you stab me, And you didn't want to get me involved in what?" Momoko Asked.

"I-I'll tell you. But I'm telling you now. You might regret it." I said.

"Tell me. I won't regret it. Brick... I love you. If your involved in something terrible, then we both are." Momoko said.

I blushed a bit. "Alright. I stabbed you because... I couldn't control myself." I answered looking away.

"What do you mean you couldn't control yourself?! Momoko asked.

"Someone was... controlling me." I Answered.

"C-Controlling you?" Momoko Asked.

"Yes. The person who was controlling me. The person who gave me brothers and I the power to transform from human to villain with powers. The person who had us go to school to try to find you guys, to kill you guys. The person who hates you guys, The Powerpuff Girls Z. The person who told us revenge was the right thing to do. The person who gave us everything. The person planning to take over the world. Like he was from the begginning... It was... HIM." I said looking straight into Momoko's eyes.

Momoko's eyes widened. "HIM? N-No way. Your joking right? You gotta be joking! He's dead! We killed him! There is no way he is alive!" Momoko said panicking.

"Its the truth. I don't know how he came back. But on March 16th... the world might come to an end. Its why I was trying to stay away from you. HIM had suspected you and you friends of being the Powerpuff Girls Z. That's why. Butch And Boomer don't think its fair I'm here with you." Brick explained.

"What do you mean your brothers don't think it's fair?" Momoko asked.

"I had found out that Kyo/Butch is actually in love with Kaoru/Buttercup, and Makoto/Bomer is in love with Miyako/Bubbles." Brick explained.

"They are... Are you sure? Butch had never really liked Buttercup... he's always showed much hate for her." Momoko said.  
"This is Butch were talking about here... do you think he would ever show his emotions that easily?" Brick asked.

"True... But wait a minute! How did you transform? Is it... your not in love with me anymore...?" Momoko asked looking away.

"N,No I am! I tried several times at first to transform, so finally after I begged and begged it happened." Brick explained.

"That's strange." Momoko said.

***Butch And Boomer***

Makoto And Kyo stood by the cliff Momoko And Madoka were at.

"I new Madoka was up to something but... he should have stayed away. He's put Momoko in more danger then she was already in. HIM has now found the Powerpuff Girls Z idenitiy's. Madoka has put those around him in danger, and now... he has nothing to do about. HIM is stronger more powerful then ever before. None of us have a chance to stand up to HIM. Because of Madoka's love for Momoko, he's put this whole world in danger. I guess... it's time to warn the other two." Kyo said staring at the crumbled cliff.

* * *

**Okay! Here almost everythings been revealed here! But you'll have to wait next chapter to see if Miyako And Kaoru believe Makoto And Kyo, and if their love for them is real! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15! Thank you for all the reviews! I really enjoy reading them!**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Momoko has said she had something important to tell us. But Kyo And Makoto said they had something important to tell us as well, I wonder what the hell Kyo And Makoto want. Miyako and I figured we would see what was so important Kyo And Makoto had to tell us. We haven't seen them or Madoka (Brick-Madoka, Butch-Kyo, Boomer-Makoto) in a long while. But I outta beat the shit out of him for hurting Momoko again. I don't really think Madoka loves her. He might still be out to get her. She did survive from him drowning her, stabbing her and breaking her heart. Hopefully nothing else has happened.

"So you girls did come." I was snapped out of my thoughts from a very familiar voice.

"Kyo!" I hissed.

"That's right." Kyo replied.

"What was it that you wanted to tell us." Asked Miyako.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you dared to show your face to us after all your brother has done to Momoko." I said glaring at him.

"After all. We never got our revenge on you two. But Brick did." Kyo said smirking.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to us about? If so, were leaving. Were not starting a fight now." I said getting ready to leave.

"No. That's not why we are here. But we did give up on getting revenge on you two." Kyo said.

"Huh? But why?" Asked Miyako.

"You don't need a further explanation." Said Makoto.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?" Miyako asked.

"No, we also came here to tell you two something very important." Said Kyo.

"If its that important then tell us already!" I said irritated.

"Madoka has probably already told Momoko- Wait! What do you mean Madoka has already told Momoko? Is he with her now?!" I said ready to pound him as I had interrupted Kyo.

Makoto and Kyo had explained everything to what Madoka explained to Momoko.

"Your kidding right? This isn't it just a lie to lure us in to your trap?" I asked disbelieving what he just said.

"I promise you its the truth." Kyo said.

To tell the truth I've never actually seen Kyo so serious before. Same with Makoto. Is it... possible their telling the truth? But... how can I trust him? He was a villian, not to mention his brother hurt Momoko physically And Mentally. I'm not sure if I can trust him.

"KAORU LOOK OUT!" Yelle Kyo as he pushed me out of the way.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I asked angry.

"Excuse me for saving you! Maybe I should have just let you get hurt!" Yelled Kyo.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look!" Kyo said pointing at something floating in the Sky. "'Him?'" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"Hello Kaoru Matsubara, or should I say... Buttercup!" Said 'Him'.

"I couldn't believe it. Was Butch telling the truth?" I asked.

"Kyo, Makoto. You've seem to have told them my plans. But not just you two but your ridiculous brother that fell in love with his enemy." Said 'HIM'.

"But it seems that Madoka wasn't the only one to do so but you two as well." Said 'Him' with venom in his voice.

What was 'Him' talking about? Is Kyo and Makoto in love with someone? But who? Oh no. Don't tell me its...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by 'Him' as he pointed his claw directly in my face.

"I can sense it too that your in love with your enemy as well. Don't try to reject it. I've been watching you and your friends for quite some time." Said 'Him'.

I could hardly speak. I was so afraid. 'Him', he looked much stronger then before. I cast a shadow over my face.

Kyo looked at me with disbelief.

"Looks like the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls Z, is scared of someone like me. You know everything of what the boys know, but you don't know how I was revived. That is something even the boys don't know. It would waste my time to tell you when I'm just going to kill you anyway." Said 'HIM'.

'Him' summoned some kind of fire out of just thin air! He shot at me.

I just sat on the ground, too afraid to move. I was so shocked.

"Kaoru!" Yelled Miyako.

"'Him'! Don't!" Yelled Makoto.

Looks like this was the end. I looked down. But... I felt nothing. I looked back up.

"Butch!" I said surprised. He was transformed. His sound wave blocking the fire.

'HIM' didn't look pleased at all.

"B-Butch." I said.

Butch came over to me.

"Why didn't you move?" Butch asked.

"I-I don't know." I said looking away.

I couldn't believe it. Butch actually saved me. But why? Why didn't I move? Why didn't I transform into Buttercup and kick 'Him''s ass?

Butch hugged me. I noticed his fingers were burnt. I blushed. But I hugged him too. But why? I have always hated him. So why? Why am I hugging him back? Why didn't I move? Why did Butch save me? Why is he hugging me and I'm hugging him back? Is what 'Him' said was true? Does Butch really love me and Butch love me back? But... the professor said, if you fall in love you can't transform? So if he really does love me then how did he transform?

* * *

**Okay! Sorry for not updating for so long! I'm trying! This was more like a green's chapter! This story is coming to an end soon! Thank you for all who reviewed! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay! Here's chapter 16! Plz enjoy! Oh and thank you all who reviewed! ^^**

* * *

**Miyako's POV**

I was so very surprised about what happened. I thought Butch had hated Kaoru all along. So why? Why would he protect her? Maybe he is planning something? He could be. Because if really was in love with Kaoru he wouldn't have been able to transform. We had told Momoko and Madoka what happened. (Madoka- Brick, Makoto- Boomer, Kyo- Butch) Madoka told us that Kyo probably does like Kaoru. We then asked why he was able to transform.

"Well probably because he wanted to save Kaoru so much that his powers allowed him too." Madoka answered. Kyo had been silent the whole time sitting alone in a corner in the room. I've never seen Kyo look so embarrassed or look so quiet. I wonder... how Makoto feels about me. Wait a minute! What am I thinking!?

**Kaoru's POV**

I wonder if Kyo regrets what he did. What happened... was that suppose to happen? Is that what was suppose to bring us together? What the heck am I thinking! I sound like Miyako! But really. I need to talk to Kyo. I stood up. "Kyo... can I talk to you outside. Alone." I said my cornered at the others. Miyako smiled. Momoko smiled as well. They both better not say anything. Kyo got up and followed me outside Momoko's house.

"K-Kyo. I want you to be honest... with me. Why did you protect me?" I asked.

Kyo grabbed his arm. "I don't know." He said looking down.

"But Kyo! There has to be some reason!" I replied.

"I don't know it! I'm sorry!" Kyo yelled then ran off. It began to rain.

"Wait! Kyo!" I yelled. I honestly don't care if it's raining. I don't care if I get soaking wet! I need to know! What Kyo thinks of me?!

I desperately looked for him. Kyo! I need to find him!

Tears dripped down my eyes. Am I crying? Why do I feel this way? Why? I don't understand! Why do I care so much?! Why is my heart aching?!

I fell to my knees. I can't find him no matter how much I look. Its pretty obvious that Kyo hates me. Like when we first met. Kyo... Kyo please come back.

"Kyo..." I whispered. I looked up again. Kyo! I got back up. I need to know! I need to know if he loves me too! I need to know! I ran after him.

"Kyo!" I yelled. He ran faster after he turned around to see me.

I ran faster too. But then I slipped. I hurt my knee. It began to bleed. More tears slid down my cheeks. No! I tried to get back up but couldn't. What am I going to do?

No matter how many times I tried. I kept falling down. My hair was a mess. My clothes were covered in mud, my knee blood all around it. Kyo...

"Kyo!" I yelled.

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo! Please come back! Kyo! I-I... I love you!" Finally shouted.

Kyo finally turned around. He was pretty far. But I could still see the expression on his face. He looked shocked.

"Kyo! Please. I really do! I love you! I've never realized it until now! When you warned Momoko! All you were trying to do was protect us! You didn't want us to get hurt! When you were created, you boys were evil! But you couldn't help it! I understand that now! But because of the white energy you had from our DNA you boys were still able to fall in love and do good things.

But then we killed you! I understand now! Why I felt so bad. But then 'Him' brought you boys back. You wanted revenge but the truth was you boys didn't! You boys didn't want us to get hurt! So you said you boys wanted revenge on us. Then 'Him' started to control Brick, and made him do that horrible thing to Blossom. But 'Him' could only control you three for a short period of time.

I understand that now! When you tried to warn Momoko, you tried fighting her. But only because, 'Him' was controlling you, and were snapped out of your trance when your brothers called for you. Kyo! I understand what you're going through! But we are in this together! You don't have to fight it!

You don't have to do it all by yourself. You even try to protect your brothers! Even though Brick is the leader! You are the strongest fighter of the Rowdyruff Boys Z! Because of that you feel like you need to do it yourself! But you don't! We will all fight and defeat 'Him' together! I understand you Kyo! I really do! I love you so much! I've never actually loved someone! I've never known what it felt like! Kyo! You're my first love! Kyo! I love you." I explained to him.

"Kyo." I whispered.

Kyo ran over to me and hugged me. "Kaoru." Kyo whispered.

"K-Kaoru... I love you too. I didn't know if you felt the same way. I thought you hated me." Kyo said barely below a whisper.

"I don't. This probably isn't like me. But I needed to tell you somehow." I said smiling.

Kyo wiped my tears.

I blushed like crazy. Kyo came in closer to me. His lips were closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath. I realized it was still raining. His lip came in super closer. But then he bit my ear. Hard.

"What the fuck was that!" I yelled holding my ear.

Kyo smirked. But instead I smiled again.

"Let's go back." Kyo whispered softly.

I nodded.

"Kaoru. After this is all over. Will you go out with me?" Kyo asked. But for once he wasn't smirking. I could tell he was being serious.

I couldn't believe he would actually ask me that. I was so filled with joy. But I didn't want to be this super girly girl squealing in joy. Instead I crossed my arms, and looked away.

"Okay. Fine." I answered. Kyo smiled. My wet hair moved to the side when I looked back at him and smiled when he wasn't looking.

I shivered again. Kyo took off his coat and put it around my shivering body. It didn't help much, but I'm warmer then before. We walked home together. My life will change forever!

* * *

**SO how did you like it? Good? Plz review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's Chapter 17!**

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

(Reminder: Brick- Madoka, Butch- Kyo, Boomer- Makoto) Kaoru and Kyo seem to be getting along well now... surprisingly. I wonder what happened between them. I know that Kaoru finally understands Kyo... but I still don't know what had happened. Of course both Kaoru and Kyo refuses to say what happened yesterday. But Miyako and Makoto haven't seem to be getting along at all. Usually Miyako gets along with everybody. This so weird. But there is another thing I still don't understand. 'HIM' had controlled Madoka and Kyo before. But as I know of never did anything to Makoto. I... wonder why...

"Momoko are you and the girls really planning to fight 'HIM'?" Asked Madoka. (By the way they are currently at the park.)

I nodded. "Of course."

"But we don't want you girls getting hurt" Said Madoka.

"Nor do we want you boys getting hurt." I replied.

"What are you talking about! I couldn't care less about Makoto!" Miyako said crossing her arms.

"But Miyako... don't you feel any affection towards him... I mean he is your counterpart after all." I said.

"I don't feel any affection towards Makoto! Whether he is my counterpart or not! I don't care!" Miyako replied angrily.

"But Miyako-

"I am not going to be stupid and fall in love with an enemy! I still don't trust either of them! How pathetic it was for even Kaoru to fall for Kyo." Miyako said avoiding any eye contact with any of us, and cutting me off.

"Miyako stop it!" I yelled.

"Miyako! Aren't we friends now?" Asked Makoto.

"Friends?! We are and always will be enemy's! You have no right to call me a friend of yours! You think I would forgive everything you guys have done?! You guys being controlled or not, you are villains and always will be! You may have everyone falling for your trap but you'll never trick me. People always say I am the dumbest, and weakest of the group but I am much more than that!" Miyako yelled, then began to run away.

"Miyako!" Yelled Makoto. He grabbed Miyako's hand before she was able to get away. Miyako looked at him with anger in her crystal blue eyes. She paused to stare it for only a second.

Miyako smacked her hand away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Miyako yelled then ran away.

"I-I never knew Miyako felt this way... if only I knew..." I said staring at the ground.

"Momoko it isn't your fault. She just needs time to think things through. A lot has been going on lately." Said Kaoru.

"But this isn't like Miyako at all..." I said.

"Just let her think things through." Kaoru said.

"I'm going to go find her!" Makoto yelled and ran in the direction Miyako had.

"Makoto!" Kyo yelled.

"Wait. Maybe Makoto can prove to Miyako that he has changed." I said.

It's been about 20 minutes since Miyako and Makoto left. We wondered if they would both come back as a couple.

"Haha. How funny. Thinking you can trust each other till the very end. But who knows... maybe, just maybe one of you will turn on each other" 'HIM' smirked.

"'HIM!'" I yelled.

"Today is the day for destruction." 'HIM' said with venom in his voice.

"Like we'll let that happen! We will protect everyone here in Tokyo! More importantly the world!" I yelled.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Hard Brick!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!"

"Buttercup. What are we going to do without Miyako?" I asked.

"Miyako will come when she does! But who cares! I can easily take on 'HIM'! Graviton Drive!"

'HIM' immediately blocked the attack easily.

"What?!H-How did he...?" Buttercup said with disbelief.

'HIM' directed Buttercup's attack back at her. Buttercup's slammed against a far off building.

"Buttercup!" The 4 of us said in unison.

"He reflected the attack back at her!" Said Brick.

"No way." Said Butch.

Buttercup got back up.

"How did 'HIM' get so powerful?" I wondered.

Miyako and Makoto came out from behind 'HIM'.

We all gasped.

"Miyako!" I yelled.

"Makoto!" Yelled Brick.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Powerpuff Girl Z!"

"Rowdyruff Boy Z!"

Miyako raised her staff.

Boomer raised his bat.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" I yelled.

"I won't ever forgive Boomer for what he did." Said Bubbles.

"What do you mean!? What did Boomer do?" Asked Butch crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me they are going to fight each other..." Buttercup said.

"Y-You guys wouldn't right?" I asked.

"Gomen ('Sorry' for those don't know) Momoko but, this time you're wrong. Boomer is and always will be evil and there is **_nothing _**that can change that." Bubbles said with hatred in her eyes.

"But there is no need to fight!" I yelled.

"Bubbles Champagne!" Bubbles yelled.

Boomer was knocked to the ground.

"Boomer!" Yelled Brick.

Boomer got right back up.

"I won't lose to someone like you." Boomer said.

"Flinging Bat!" Yelled Boomer. Bubbles was knocked down.

They continued fighting each other. Each being knocked to the ground every time attacked by the other. I flinched every time I heard a scream.

I cast a shadow over my eyes. "How could this happen? Bubbles such a kind-hearted person, and Boomer as her counterpart was always the softest and kindest out of the three always being casted to the side. Yet here he his. Fighting Bubbles, I had thought he wasn't evil anymore. Was I wrong? But why Boomer of all people?How could they fight each other? How could they? They are supposed to be counterparts. They should love one another. So why? Why do they have to fight?

A tear slid down my cheek.

Bubbles and Boomer fighting each other... this something I would expect from Buttercup and Butch. But no, never the most kindest person I know, I would expect this from.

"I know what you're thinking. But if I were you I wouldn't stop. Let them keep going until one of them dies. The other 4 of you at least wouldn't die." 'HIM' smirked.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"You don't know do you?" Asked 'HIM'.

"What do mean?!" Asked Buttercup.

"Well it looks like those boyfriends of yours didn't tell you everything." Said 'HIM'.

I turned to face Brick. "Brick?"

"Blossom... y-you see... the prophecy..." Brick looked down.

"What prophecy!?" Said Buttercup.

"The prophecy of the 6 superpowered teens." Said Butch.

"What's that?!" I asked knowing it has to be bad.

"To destroy your worst enemy... one of the six must be killed by another of the six. To unleash the power the one that was killed that posses is given it's all to destroy the enemy..." Brick said avoiding eye contact with me.

"No way... you're joking right? Please... please tell me you are joking!" I yelled. My eyes started to get watery. "Brick, look me in they eye. Brick..."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth." Brick said. Then I heard a smack sound.

Brick and I immediately looked over to Butch and Buttercup. There was a red slap mark on Butch's cheek. Butch held his cheek staring at Buttercup

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me!?" Buttercup yelled.

"You know, I've been thinking... Boomer somehow... doesn't look like his self... is it possible that... 'HIM' is controlling Boomer?" Asked Butch.

"You're trying to change the subject!" Yelled Buttercup.

"No Buttercup! He's right!" I said staring at Boomer.

"Looks like you figured it out. I might as well tell you that I am controlling Boomer." 'HIM' smirked.

"What?! Then... then... if Boomer is being controlled by 'HIM'... then he can't hold himself back from killing Bubbles... so then... Bubbles... is done for..." Tears welled up in my eyes again.

Bubbles landed on the ground hard. She looked exhausted. She looked as if she couldn't get back up. Boomer held his bat up high. It then turned into a Dark Blue and black sword. He raised it up high above Bubbles head.

No...don't tell me... don't tell me...

I was about to run over and stop them, but 'HIM' put some kind of powerful shield over them, to avoid us from stopping them.

Why? Why does 'HIM' want Boomer to kill Bubbles? In the prophecy he is supposed to die by the power she possess. So why would 'HIM' want us to fulfil the prophecy? Is there more than we think?

Then I heard a huge scream. I snapped out of my train of thought to see the sword leaving Bubbles' body. Bubbles untransformed. Blood dripped from her side. My eyes bolted. Boomer dropped the sword. "Miyako... Miyako... she... she... No. No. No. NO! That's it! M-M-"

"MIYAKO!"

* * *

**Done! Sorry for such a LONG wait! I've been kind of busy! Thank you for who reviewed! Thank you so much! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Momoko's /Blossom's POV**

"MIYAKO!"

I rushed over to Miyako, I kept hoping she was okay. I kneeled down next to Miyako. Buttercup came over too with Butch behind her and Brick behind her. Boomer's eyes looked normal again. It looked like 'HIM' isn't controlling Boomer any more. But now Boomer had shock and regret in his eyes realizing what he just did.

I had tears rapidly flowing down my eyes, even Buttercup as well. Miyako slowly opened her eyes.

"Please... don't cry." Miyako struggled to say.

"But Miyako! How can we not!?" I asked.

"Don't worry, by Boomer fighting me... I was finally able to understand how... he really feels. So I ...have no regrets." Miyako said looking paler by the second.

Boomer rushed over to Miyako.

"Miyako... I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Yelled Boomer. Miyako grabbed Boomer's hand.

"It's alright. I finally understand you Boomer and can now... trust you. I'm glad I was able to spend my last moment... knowing what true love... feels like." Miyako said, slowing closing her eyes.

"NO MIYAKO! Don't go! I-I Love you." Boomer yelled then went to a whisper.

"I love you too. Maybe... just maybe when I am reborn... we will meet again... and we will fall in love all over again... even though you were made from an experiment... I still believe one day we will meet once again... so Boomer please wait for me... and before I go... will everyone please smile? I want... to remember everyone's face with a smile." Said Miyako.

Buttercup and I wiped our tears. Boomer as well. The other 2 were not crying but felt sympathy. We had all nodded to Miyako's last request.

I tried to pull back the tears and smile the best I could.

"Please wait for me... I'll come back... Okay? Try not to do die. Okay?" Asked Miyako.

"I won't die... I'll wait for you!" Yelled Boomer.

"I won't say good-bye, because I know we will meet again... Boomer I'll always love you forever and always." Those were Miyako's last words as, he pale white hand slid of boomer's, and fell to the ground, hitting the pool of blood she laid in.

I casted a shadow over my face. "Why? Why? Why did have to be Miyako? It should have been me." I said tears flowing down my wet cheeks again.

"Don't blame yourself. She said she has no regrets. Isn't that a good thing? Miyako's sacrifice will be remembered." Buttercup said looking down.

"What now? How is Miyako's power suppose to defeat 'HIM'?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure. But something should happen." Said Brick.

Then all of a sudden a glowing blue light glowed around Miyako, and went into each of our bodies.

"Is this the power? Then we are supposed to put our powers together, and we have the extra strength of every bit of Miyako's power." I explained.

**No one's POV**

"Alright! Hyper Blossom! Full Power!"

"Hard Brick! Full Power!"

"Explosive Boomer! Full Power!"

"Powered Buttercup! Full Power!"

"Strong Butch! Full Power!"

"Rolling Bubbles Full Power!" They yelled in unison.

"Powerpuff Girls Z! Full Power!"

"Rowdyruff Boys Z! Full Power!"

"What?! What is this! How do you have so much power!?" Yelled 'HIM'.

"NO!" 'HIM' yelled then disappeared.

"D-Did we really do it?" Blossom asked still huffing for breath. The others nodded.

They all sat on the ground still trying to catch their breath. They used a lot of power, any more and would have been dead.

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other smiling.

Blossom and Buttercup hadn't noticed quick enough, but a huge black shadow sprang towards them. But Brick and Butch noticed.

"BLOSSOM!"

"BUTTERCUP!"

They both yelled as they leaped in front of the shadow taking the hit.

"B-Brick?"

"Butch?!"

"What was that?!" Blossom asked.

"Looks like before we destroyed 'HIM' he sent out the last of his power." Said Brick.

"Wait... so... so that means... you're going to die? But no I'm wrong right? Please tell me I'm wrong. PLEASE TELL ME I'M WRONG!" Blossom yells the last part.

"Blossom... I'll always love you. Please don't give up hope. I want you to live your life to the fullest with no regrets. You will right?" Said Brick.

"No! Brick! We've been through so much together! I'm not giving you up! NEVER!" Yelled Blossom.

"Blossom... I'm glad I was able to spend this last moment with you. Blossom... even though you won't know it... I'll always be there watching over you..." Said Brick.

"But..."

"Blossom, dry those tears up. I refuse to pass on happily if I don't see you smiling." Said Brick.

"But... okay..." Blossom said and wiped her tears. "But... only one of us was to die! This just isn't fair!"

"Blossom... you know... life isn't fair... maybe god intended this. After all I wasn't born into this world like any normal human being. So maybe this was supposed to happen." Said Brick.

"NO! Brick! You're the only guy that was ever nice to me! If you go... then I'll just be lonely." Blossom said.

"You never will be lonely... because... I-I'm here for you." They were Brick's last words, as he stopped breathing.

"Brick? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blossom yells tears over flowing her eyes.

Buttercup was yelling as well as to see the sight of Butch dead.

*Before what happened before Butch died*

"Butch... why? Why? Why did you do that? That was so stupid of you. You really are such an idiot!" Yelled Buttercup.

"It's because I wanted to protect you, I made I promise I long time ago that I would." Said Butch.

"But why for me?! You could have lived a long happy normal life!" Yelled Buttercup.

"No I couldn't have. If I had let you die, I would have never forgave myself. I love you. I love everything about you, and I want you to live on. It's not your fault you became part of the Powerpuff Girls Z, and were pulled into this. You would have lived a much happier life if you hadn't." Replied Butch.

"What are you saying!? I regret nothing! The only thing I will regret is you dying! I might be the toughest... but I can cry too!" Yelled Buttercup.

"I guess were both idiots, living a not so great life. But this is my fate, and it's too late to change it. Goodbye... Kaoru." (Did not make a mistake there saying Kaoru, if you're wondering.) Butch said, his eyes closed.

I yelled at the top of my lungs. "THAT DAMN MOTHER FUCKER IS SUCH AND IDIOT!" Buttercup cried.

"Now... now that my brothers are gone... and Miyako is gone... I will keep my promise to Miyako and will wait for and not die. So good-bye for now." Boomer said and flew off.

Buttercup slowly got up. She went towards the sword, that Boomer had fought with Bubbles.

"Buttercup... what are you doing? Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"I refuse to live in agony and sadness. Butch is the only one that understands me most. Yeah, you and Miyako understood me pretty well, but not like Butch. Butch and I will soon be together again." Buttercup whispered.

"No, Buttercup you wouldn't. Please don't do this! You're the only friend I have left. Please! Please! Buttercup!" Yells Blossom.

"Gomen Blossom. Butch... we will soon be together again."

Buttercup stabs the sword into her stomach.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Chapter! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is super short. OK? I updated today also because today is my 14th birthday!**

* * *

**Momoko's/Blossom's POV**

Buttercup fell to the ground.

"Buttercup! Why? Why!? Why did you do that?!" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to live everyday of my life... regretting what happened to Butch. I love Butch and I'll do anything to be with him. Even if it meant dying. I wanna get there quick. So good-bye Blossom... Momoko. You'll always be one of my best friends." Said Buttercup. Stopped breathing and closed her eyes.

"Buttercup? Buttercup! Why would you do this to me! BUTTERCUP!" I yelled.

I scream on the top of my lungs.

"I'm all alone now... I'm all alone... **I'M ALL ALONE!**" I yelled.

I sat on the ground crying. What am I going to do?

"Brick... Miyako... Buttercup..." The three that are most important to me, as well as their lovers.

Fire trucks, police trucks etc. all were coming towards here. I flew into the sky.

**10 years later**

It's been 10 years since that day. I never saw Boomer after he flew off. I had told Miyako and Kaoru's family the truth. They were very devastated, to find out their children were dead, and shocked that they were part of the Powerpuff Girls Z. All of Tokyo was also told who the Powerpuff Girls Z really are as well. It was also much to Himeko's surprise. It was great to see her reaction.

I am still heart-broken from what happened. Today is the anniversary of the day of many deaths, the ones who ere most important to me.

I carried a handful of bouquets. I was on my way to the cementary.

I put the flowers on each of their graves.

"I'm glad you remember what day it is. It's good to see you again, Momoko." Said a voice.

I turned around quickly to see a blonde haired boy, next to a blonde haired girl, next to a black-haired girl, next to a black-haired boy, and a boy with orange hair and blood-red eyes standing in front of me.

"Brick?"

THE END!

* * *

**Done! I hope you liked my story! I would like to thank **

**Lily4031**

**DEVIlishAngel00**

**crown172**

**its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

** 0o0**

**Serena96797**

**Joanna204**

**RowdyRockerz**

**dragonroses**

**MidnightBase142**

**MusicAddict135**

**Totally Remixed**

**adventuretime21**

**blueciel71**

**MCPOJOHN117**

**LunaLayosa1031**

**Jruvia**

**Ddd665**

**GeekyGirlMeow**

**Byvinca kanaya**

**Guest**

**Cera Mist**

**Tophfaith**

**AquaBluey**

**THE POWERPUFF**

**TotallyRemixed1**

**Grace**

**Tayloranne **

**BigBlueBlubbleCandyAngel**

**Darkkillergirl**

**cococandy21**

**Animelover917**

**I got everyone right?**

**Also thank you everyone who was reading my story even if you didn't review! I appreciate it!**

**Thank you for all who reviewed! Please try reading my other two stories, if you aren't already. Love That Comes And Unexpected Way and The Mysterious Girl At The Masquerade Party! The next chapters for both of them, I tried getting them finished today, but didn't really have, time I was working on some other things, but I promise you I will get them in around this week before the week is over!**

**I DO NOT OWN DEMASHITAA POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! I wish I did.**


End file.
